


Jumin with an MC who Pretends to Get Scared at Everything

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: the closer tumblr is to shutting down the more stressed i get.-alex





	Jumin with an MC who Pretends to Get Scared at Everything

-he thinks you getting scared at every small “Boo!” and every creepy hanging skeleton is absolutely adorable  
-holding your hand or hugging to reassure you that he’ll protect you, gives him a sense of warmth, and he always gets this small moment when he realizes that, yes, he would actually do anything to protect you, his darling  
-so when he comes come and sees you eating a pint of ice cream while watching a horror movie, the pieces didn’t quite add up  
-First Instinct: he looks around to see if someone else is with you, keeping you company and calming you down  
-Second Instinct: rush forward, dear god his baby must be so scare- wait. did you just laugh?  
-scary knife weilding mask guy just caused you to giggle like a 10 year old girl upon hearing a secret?  
-scary teethy dude just made you chuckle like you just blew off a badly made joke?  
-he stands there stunned for a second, just watching you watch the movie from afar  
-when he finally realizes that spying of you like sparkly vampire dude Edward isn’t going to do anything, he finally emerges from the foyer  
\- “huh so i guess soup head man isn’t as scary as he was the other night then?” he says, startling you  
-oh crap.  
-when you turn around, he’s no offended or sad,, just confused,, and amused  
-you pause the movie, giving him your best ‘im sorry im just weird like this’ stare, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.  
-he sits down next to you, casually sprawled as he looks at you questioningly  
\- “This is uh,, not what it looks like,” you manage to squeak out, a stupid thing to say in retrospect as -  
\- “you’re not on trial my dear,” Jumin chuckles, fingers playing with the edge of his rolled up sleeves, he stares at you, dark eyes searching yours, choosing his next words carefully  
\- “Why do you always pretend to be frightened during scary films my love when clearly,” he gestures vaguely towards to tv, “you can handle them perfectly fine on your own?”  
-You look at the ground a second, trying to think of a better way to phrase your next words, but nothing comes  
\- “I uh,,, I guess I really,, I really like it when you get all protective and hold me,” you mutter sheepishly  
-a smile tugs at Jumin’s lips, and you can tell that he’s having a tough time keeping a straight face. he studies you for a second before shifting, pulling you into his arms and holding you close.  
-picking up the remote and pressing play, he ever so slightly tightens his grip on you in a proactive hold, “so which bad guy do I protect you from this time darling?”


End file.
